hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Megalodon (HSE)
"The size of a house and razor sharp teeth... the most ferocious predator ever to exist is back!" - ''In game description Megalodon is the sixth standard shark to be unlocked in ''Hungry Shark Evolution. Of colossal proportions, the Megalodon is the largest legitimate shark in the game and the second largest playable creature in the game, with a mouth large enough to swallow a human whole; it has over-sized gills, and a large scar running down the right side of its snout down to its gills. This shark is extremely powerful, it can eat almost all creatures and even basic Mines and Boats. When fully leveled up, it is also extremely agile, being able to quickly ski across the lands and seamlessly wipe beaches clean of human life. However, this monstrous creature has a few flaws. Its enormous body makes it difficult for the shark to travel across tunnels, and also renders an easy target for various other smaller aggressive creatures such as Reef Sharks and Divers. Although it can devour huge amounts of meat at a very quick pace, its health drains equally fast. There are only four creatures that can defeat the Megalodon; the Dunkleosteus, Mr. Snappy, Giant Crab, and the Mini Subs. Cost Megalodon costs''' 50,000 coins or 900 gems Abilities * The Megalodon is the third most powerful playable creature after the Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy, being able to eat everything except Toxic Barrels, Death Mines, Mini Sub torpedoes, and balls. Megalodon's extremely high Bite stat allows it to eat many creatures in under a second. Sometimes, Megalodon eats so quickly that it doesn't even close its mouth; it just leaves it open and lets food fly into it. Megalodon shares the second highest health and boost stat with the Great White Shark, though both are bested by the Big Daddy and Mr Snappy. When a jet-pack is equipped, this makes it possible for all sharks to fly continuously if the boost is used in bursts. Combined with its amazing speed stat, Megalodon is able to reach the bottom of the ocean in seconds. It can also leap extremely high into the air, letting it eat Paragliders with ease. Megalodon is the largest shark. It can eat paragliders without having to boost out of the water. It can just lift its head out of the water and this will be enough to reach the paraglider. Along with the Big Daddy and Mr Snappy, the Megalodon can eat the King of Summer and the Jetskiers without needing to jump on their backs. Megalodon is great for earning gems, as it can jump high in the air, eating paragliders, Helicopters and harpoon boat men with ease (which sometimes yield gems). Megalodon can also bite fishing boats in half, which also sometimes yields gems as well. One of its weak points is it can get stuck easily, and it cannot easily avoid Mini Sub's missiles. it can move on land easily, but it's health depletes very fast Missions Diet : The Megalodon has the second broadest diet in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it can eat everything. Exceptions:''' Toxic Barrels, Enemy Big Daddies, Volcanic Jets, a''' : : Mines. * Tropical fish * Puffer fish * Pelican * Exotic Bird * Crab * Giant Crab * Flying Fish * Shark Finning Boat * Tuna * Mini Sub * Helicopter * Diving cages * Angler fish * Stingray * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Lionfish * Gulper Fish * King of Summer * Enemy Megalodon * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Pink Jellyfish * Small Fishing Boat * Mine * Mega Mine * Ees * Ice Mines * Sn * Enemy Ice Sharks Pros and Cons Pros * Unbelievable bite power * Large health capacity * Fast movement speed * Large boost capacity * Massive diet * Can perform special actions on enemies (e.g. destroying whole boats) * Can consume lots of creatures in a single bite * Can move on land just as fast as through water * Massive mission rewards * Long bite range Cons * Extremely rapid health drain * Extremely challenging missions * Immense cost to unlock and upgrade * Colossal size makes it get hit easily and get stuck between rocks * Prone to Mini Sub's torpedoes * Health drains faster over time Trivia * Its health drains extremely fast on land. Some players report that if the megalodon eats a lot, especially pink jellyfish, the health drain of your health will increase until you start a new game. This may be the reason why the health drain of the other sharks are slower than the Megalodon or more powerful sharks. * In a previous version of the game, when purchased, the Megalodon had all of its stats maxed out. This is no longer available. * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. Two sharks can get bigger multipliers than the two, and these sharks are Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) (x80 multiplier), and Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) (x96 multiplier). * Megalodon was once considered the most powerful shark in the game, but many people argued that the Robo Shark was more powerful. One such debate can be found in our forums, under the '''Fun and Games '''board. The new Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) is more powerful than both of them, and the newer Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is also more powerful than the two and even more powerful than Big Daddy. * The exact method of unlocking Megalodon is a cause of fiery debate amongst the Hungry Shark community. However, roughly, you must first reach the Hammerhead Shark at Level 3 to view the "Relic of Megalodon ", which is the first information you will find about the Megalodon's inclusion in the game. The relic will tell you that you must "experience the Great White Shark" to see Megalodon. Once you have unlocked and played as the Great White Shark for the first time, then the actual Megalodon will finally appear in store. To buy it with coins , you have to reach level 10 with GW. * It is more common to find Enemy Big Daddies as a Megalodon. * It has a lot of scars and its gills are oversized because according to Hungry shark's Facebook page, it was either resurrected with 'Twisted Science', or it fought a lot in its previous life. * Although the shark's description in the game says it reaches 25 meters long (82 feet), it is obviously much smaller in the game, being less than 50 feet; a real Megalodon would actually have been larger, although larger specimens almost certainly existed in the past; teeth discovered would indicate the existence of Megalodons that would have reached 67 feet long and a weight of 114 tons (114 thousand kilograms/228 thousand pounds). * It is extremely rare to find a Megalodon that is bigger than the maximum length it normally is, though it is possible and also works with stars and Penguins, * Megalodon (while not the largest creature in the game) is the largest and fastest standard '''shark '''in the game (as Big daddy and Mr. Snappy are technically not sharks and are just primitive marine creatures). * Megalodon means 'Big Tooth'. duh nuh.jpg Baby Megalodon.jpg Hungry Shark Evolution Big Daddy and Megalodon fight.png Megalodon VS. Big Daddy.JPG Megalodon.jpeg HSE M.jpg Megalodon.png Megaldon HSE.jpg|thumb|345x345px|Megalodon destroying a fishing boat. Yolo shark.jpg|The player's Megalodon Swallowing a golden Great White Shark IMG_3987.PNG|BOOM! Megalodon destroys a helicopter. IMG_4330.PNG|A high-impact collision. Crabfork_megalodon.jpeg|thumb|Megalodon with the Crab Fork, courtesy of DeathDaddy54. Megolodon.jpg Megalodon-0.jpeg Megalodonus_Prime.png MegaEatPara!.png eatCoin!.png BloodyMega.png MeHungry!.png FlakMeg.png Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Eatable by Big Daddy Category:Ultimate sharks